I love you (JeanMarco)
by EntwinedHearts
Summary: *I do not own snk/aot nor the characters in this story.* This has a happy&sad ending js (Well,i also have an alternative ending,but that'll come latter ) - This story is an au,it's stated in present time Marco&Jean are dating(Open relationship) Jeans a football player and has to go away for a week for the championship football game.! (All im going to say)


"I love you."  
Marco kissed his beloved on the cheek while he hugged the ash brown haired other, a soft smile upon his face,a light pink dusted his cheeks  
"I love you two."  
Jean whispered into his freckled lovers ear.  
He pulled away from the hug,crushing their lips together gently,erwin gave a pat to jean, a chuckle tugging from his lips  
"You can kiss your boyfriend when we get back from winning that game,alright kirstein?. "  
He said while walking away,Jean pulled his attention to his couch  
"Yes sir! "  
He said in a tease,looking back to the raven haired male with a smile  
"I have to go."  
He said in a hummed tone,the chocolaty eyed other gave a nod in understandment,his heart broke,he knew he'd see his lover again,but they were parting for a week for a champion ship football game, they'd never spent so much as a night away from each other  
"Alright,stay safe!  
Be good,no fighting and win that game!"  
He said as his boyfriend swung over his bag  
He smirked  
"Don't need to worry about that!  
We've practically already won the game with me on the team~"  
His eyebrows danced up and down,giving a dashing smile  
Marco rolled his eyes and snickered,Despite his anger issues and him being full of himself,  
Jean was a wonderful football player.  
Jean turned away  
"I'll see you in a week!"  
He began to walk,Marco stayed put, watching his best friend and lover go,he caught up to his team,pushing eren out of the way and standing by Connie,eren and Jean began to argue with each other all the way to the plane  
Marco sat down in the seat behind him, he looked down to the ground,his heart ached already and the plain didn't even leave the ground yet  
'Can I survive a week without him?'  
He thought, yea sure.  
There was texting,skype, facebook, snapchat,all that good stuff.  
But coach levi and coach Erwin agreed on no cellphones, computers or ipads.  
They said it'd distract them from training.  
He gave a sigh as he sat there for the next hour after the plain left.  
'I guess...I should go home now,huh? '  
He thought as he sighed,he got up and started to walk with his head down,he was happy his love got into the championships, he was glad he was one of the top five players, and he hoped the best for him.  
But he just missed him,he didn't want him to be gone for so long.  
He didn't like plains either,nor boats.  
To risky he thought.  
As he arrived home he threw his keys in a bowl on the wooden table by the door,he shut the door as he turned on the lights for his living room, he dragged his feet to his couch ,plopping down onto his stomach, he kicked off his shoes as he pulled an couch pillow close to his chest,his knees to his chest as his eyes were half opened as he laid on his side  
He let out a hushed sigh as he drifted off to sleep

The tan freckled male woke up,giving a yawn as he opened his eyes,his right hand up by his head ,his left by his side, the pillow on the floor, he lifted himself up in a pushup shorta way.  
He sat on his knees as his left hand rubbed his eye,his vision slightly cloudy  
'How long have I slept?'  
He questioned as his hand fell onto his lap as he gazed to the closed somewhat see through curtain ,noticing it was pitch black

'This is your captain speaking,We're going to have to land soon due to some technical difficulties.'  
Groans came from the players as they sat in first class  
"Man this sucks."  
Eren commented  
"Well It's better then dying."  
Armin commented, giving a small giggle  
"Yea He's right."  
Connie said in a sighing tone, giving a shrug.  
Jean looked out the window,his chin in his hand giving an unamused look, the sooner he got there,the sooner he'd get back is how he looked at the situation.  
He missed Marco,but he didn't want to admit it.  
"What's wrong with you horseface "  
Eren smirked  
He turned to him with an ill mannered look  
"I'm in the Same room with you,that's what."  
He said with a steady tone,his words almost unmoving  
"Huh, what a sour ass.  
Can't even get pissed at that?  
You must miss Marco."  
His grin grew larger  
Jean rolled his eyes and turned his head back toward the window  
"Pft, how boring."  
Eren said under his breath.

-  
As they stood in the large crowded noise filled lobby,Jean decided if he should keep going or just take a taxi home,he didn't want to get on the field if he was going to feel like this,he wanted to bring his all!  
His a game!  
Hanji came back from talking to the people at the desk(s)  
She smiled as she began to talk  
"Their transferring us to a different flight."  
"Ehhh?! "  
Connie exclaimed  
"What the hell, why!"  
Eren grouched  
The rest joining in on the rant  
"Hey! "  
Levi yelled  
"I'm sure there's a good reason, brats."  
He snapped  
The group hushed as hanji nodded  
"There is,turns out if we didn't Stop when we did,we could've had a faulty in the engine and we could've crashed.!"  
She giggled  
They all gave her a weird look,erwin breaking the tension they all had  
"Well,when will we be boring?"  
He asked  
"Twenty minutes?  
A half hour at the most!"  
She said while sitting down

-  
He threw his bag into the trunk of the taxi,shutting it,making his way to the side of the car,opening the back door and sliding in,shutting the door and buckling up.  
"So,is there a reason you're not going to the championship game?"  
The taxi driver asked as he pulled out,noticing he was wearing a Jersey that said  
【4  
Wings Of Freedom High】  
Jean sat his head on the back seat,feeling tired yet happy that he was heading home.  
"There is."  
He commented giving a sigh,looking out the window  
"Must be a pretty good reason then."  
Jean gave a grin while he looked out the moving car  
"Trust me,it is."  
He said in a quiet tone,almost like he was talking to himself

-  
Marco sat crisscross on his couch, slurping up his insta ramen as he watched the news with half closed eyes,this time Because he wasn't in an go lucky mood,not Because he was tired.  
He felt pretty well rested,although his back kinda hurt.  
'Who's excited for the championship games?!  
Huh? Huh?  
I know I am~'  
The women giggled as she looked to the camera,then looking to her Co worker  
Marco let out a sigh as he lifted up the remote,going to switch the channel  
'Well everyone,we just received urgent news...'  
The women choked out, their faces went pale as they continued.  
Marco stood still,his stomach turning  
'Please don't be the plain,please don't be the plain!  
Please!'  
He cried in his head ad he went wide eyed.  
He listened to the news,it was the plain...it crashed...but...they just changed plains,they were all relieved they were on a safe plain,why...why did they crash?!  
The news went on  
'The plain was shot down by a strike of lightning hitting the right wing '  
Marco blocked out everything as he remote and noodles dropped,he felt sick...he felt week,tears began rolling down his face before he could even comprehend.  
His heart felt like it literally broke in half,his nerves were shaking as his hands slowly covered his mouth  
"Jean..."  
He said in a crackling tone,tears running down his face like a water fall,caressing his jaw line and down to his shirt  
"Jean!"  
He cried out,falling to the floor,his sobbing heavy as he tried to breath in but couldn't, he struggled as his body fell limp, his eyes glassed with tears.

-  
"Thank you for the ride man!"  
He gave the taxi driver a $100,$20 in tip,he was pretty good company,Plus he drove him to his lovers house.  
It was his job but he was outside his city limits.  
He took them around three hours but they made it  
"Anytime!"  
He gave a smile  
"You have a great ride back,alright?"  
The driver gave a nod.  
Jean making his way to the popped trunk,opening it all the way as the rain came down hard.  
He lifted up the bag and closed the trunk,giving a wave as he made his way up the porch.  
The porch sheltered him as he let out a big breath,giving a knock on the wooden door,the lights were on so he knew he was home,anxious he wasn't a heavy sleeper,he stood there for a few moments before walked to a plant on the porch,fumbling around the leaves and grabbing a key  
"Wonder why he isn't answering.!"  
He said under his breath,walking to the door and sticking the dirty key into the lock,turning it and twisting the golden nob,walking in as he headed sobbing,he shut the door behind him,he felt a chill run up his spine as the cold air from the house hit his wet body.  
He walked in as the water dripped from him to the wooden floor,he stood in the doorway of the living room,he gave a smile as he trew his bag to the side  
"Damn,miss me that much?"  
He commented while his boyfriend gave him a wide eyed look as tears made his eyes look like glass as the slid down his freckled smooth cheek  
"Jean!"  
he shouted as his perfectly curved lips started to quiver and his eyes gave the male a soft look,quickly standing and making a run with his arms opened,glomping his ash brown haired love,squeezing him.  
"H-huh?"  
Jean gave a questionable look as Marcos cold tears ran onto his shoulder  
"I'm so glad you're ok! "  
He said as he started to catch his breath,his heart starting to beat fast  
"I missed you!never leave!"  
He babbled out  
Jean had a feeling there was something else going on,he wasn't gone more then Maybe at the most 7hours  
"Marco...w-whats gotten into you? "  
H asked as his arms hesitated to go around the other,looking at the t.v. and what was on the news  
'72 injured and 15 dead. '  
The screen had the plain he was supposed to get on next Jean held his breath as he now knee what his boyfriend was freaking out about  
"T-the plain!  
And you!  
A-and! "  
He began to sob more,his breath cutting out as he gasped for air again.  
Jean hugged his freckle machine tightly,assuring him He's fine  
"Shhhh."  
He tried to comfort the other  
His hand softly rubbing in the others hair,Marco finally calming down after a few minutes  
"I won't ever leave you again,promise."  
Jean whispered while the others grip got tighter on his wet shirt.

.¸¸.* *.¸¸.* *¸.* *.¸¸.* *.¸¸.* *.¸¸.* * ⓔⓝⓓ .¸¸.* *.¸¸.* *¸.* *.¸¸.* *.¸¸.* *.¸¸.* *


End file.
